Keiko Gondo (Case Closed)
Keiko Gondo (Yumi Nakatani) is a hidden secondary villainess from "The Red Horse Within the Flames", episodes 12.10, 12.11, and 12.12 of Case Closed (airdates June 23, June 30, and July 7, 2003). She is a famous fortuneteller at Haido Station and the older sister of Ryoko Morozumi. Keiko was first introduced in the story when she visited her sister Ryoko. The woman ran into Detective Kogoro Mouri, Heiji Hattari, and Conan Edogawa suspiciously hanging out of her sister's house. Though suspicious of their actions, Keiko ignored them to go into the house, but was stopped by the angry Ryoko who came out from the living room. Ryoko angrily shouted at Keiko as she had returned despite her warning, which Keiko replied that she only came to borrow ¥ 10 thousand, before quickly changing to ¥ 5 thousand, as she was currently out of luck. The villainess was then pushed out of the house by her sister, who retaliated that since Keiko is a famous fortuneteller she should be able to do something about her own luck. Frustrated, Keiko then quickly left the house. Keiko was later visited by the detectives and police, who informed her about Ryoko's death. The villainess cried while her co-worker provide her alibi during the time of murder to the detectives and police. As they began to leave however, Keiko had a villainous reveal as her crying was all an act. Later, at the police station, Inspector Yuminaga provided the motive behind Keiko's villainous reveal: the sisters' father had recently passed away, and he had wrote in the will that he shall gave all the family's inheritance to Ryoko as her husband Akira agreed to adopt their family's surname, which meant that Keiko had got nothing from her father. However, because the will didn't prohibit her from receiving the inheritance in case Ryoko suddenly passed away, Keiko was set to inherit the entire family's fortune, providing a decent amount of motive for her to murder her sister. Later, the policed invited the three suspects to look at a small cushion held by Ryoko the moment she had died but for some reasons Keiko got frightened and made up an excuse to leave. Because the villainess had the most airtight alibi out of the three suspects, the police was unable to apprehend her. The next day, after Takanori Genda the antique store owner was arrested as the prime suspect for Ryoko's murder, Conan, Heiji, Kogoro, Ran Mouri, Kazuha Touyama, and Yuminaga was able to find a connection between her and Takanori after they discovered a crystal ball with cushion in Takanori's house: Takanori was actually one of her fortunetelling customer whom she had sold the said item hidden with a wiretapping device. Later that night, after being informed that the police will search Takanori's house from top to bottom, the villainess sneaked inside the house to steal back the wiretap, but almost ran into Misao Soga, Ryoko's affair partner and a Feng Shui master who also sold Takanori a vase hidden with a wiretap like her, and Akira, the true culprit behind Ryoko's murder who came to remove the wiretap he installed inside the house phone and to burn the house to ashes to conceal his crime. Although Keiko found her crystal ball, the villainess was caught by Ran and Kazuha who told her to remain quiet, similar to Misao who was apprehended by Kogoro, as Conan, Heiji, and Yuminaga apprehended Akira and reveal his plan. Conan and Heiji also explained she and Misao both sold items with wiretaps in order to gather Takanori's personal information in order to use them in the future fortunetelling session and sell even more expensive items to him, revealing her and Misao as a fraudster. Additionally, the reason that Keiko was frightened when the police showed her a small cushion earlier was because it reminded her of the crystal ball's cushion that she had planted wiretap on it before selling it to Takanori. After Akira was arrested, the police took Keiko and Misao to the station for interrogation for their wiretapping crime. However, Yuminaga revealed that they only intended to give her and Misao some serious scoldings and record some of their information regarding their violation of privacy act, and they will be released soon without hitch as long as they promise to not repeat this crime. Gallery keikogondo glares kogoro.jpg|Keiko, suspicious of Kogoro, glared at him keikogondo villainousreveal1.jpg|Keiko's 1st villainous reveal, angered at her sister for refusing her request keikogondo villainousreveal2.jpg|Keiko's 2nd villainous reveal, happy about her sister's death keikogondo shock.jpg|Keiko, shocked at the evidence provided by the police keikogondo caughtby ran kazuha.jpg|Keiko, caught when recovering her wiretap by Ran and Kazuha keikogondo arrest.jpg|Keiko and Misao, being taken to the police station for interrogation Category:2000s Category:Anime Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Greedy Category:Manga Villainess Category:Sibling Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested